Today, various application scenarios exist where an image is to be projected on a screen. For example, there exist television sets or similar devices, where an image is projected on a television screen. In such applications the images are projected on said screen from a rear side of the screen which is opposite to a front side of the screen that is viewed by the user.
On the other hand, there exist screens with front side projection where the image is projected on a screen and reflected by the screen to be viewed by the user. In such applications a projecting device (beamer) is on the same side of the screen as a user viewing the image.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for image projection on a screen achieving a high image quality.
This object is solved by a method for image projection, image projection apparatus and image projection screen.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.